U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/939,039, filed Nov. 3, 2010, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses an outboard motor including an internal combustion engine, a driveshaft housing, a molded adapter plate connecting the internal combustion engine and the driveshaft housing; and an elongated exhaust conduit conveying hot exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine, the exhaust conduit extending from a first end portion located proximate to the internal combustion engine to a second end portion located proximate to the driveshaft housing. The exhaust conduit and adapter plate are separate components.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/944,454, filed Nov. 11, 2010, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a cooling system for a marine engine. The cooling system has an elongated exhaust conduit comprising a first end receiving hot exhaust gas from the marine engine and a second end discharging the exhaust gas; and an elongated cooling water jacket extending adjacent to the exhaust conduit. The cooling water jacket receives raw cooling water at a location proximate to the second end of the exhaust conduit, conveys raw cooling water adjacent to the exhaust conduit to thereby cool the exhaust conduit and warm the raw cooling water, and thereafter discharges the warmed cooling water to cool the internal combustion engine.